Hones are commonly used for truing the inside cylindrical surface of a tube, such as a seamless tube intended for use as a hydraulic cylinder to remove defects called "long radius curvature (camber) and spiral wave" (see page 3 of the booklet entitled "The Inside Story Straight From Scot" available from Scot Industries, Inc., P.O. Box 248, Muscoda, Wisconsin 53573, the content whereof is incorporated herein by reference).
Typically such hones comprise a driven member having an axis and an end portion adapted to be engaged to axially move the driven member while rotating the driven member around its axis; a plurality of abrasive stones having elongate grinding surfaces mounted on the driven member for movement radially of the driven member with the pressure surfaces aligned axially of the driven member, facing radially outwardly of the driven member, and spaced circumferentially around the driven member; and means for biasing the grinding stones radially outwardly on the driven member. The hones are rotated about their axes while being moved axially through the tube so that the pressure of the biasing means causes the abrasive stones to abrade and true the inner surface of the tube. While such hones are effective, the stones have a tendency to crack or chip, and thus a significant amount of maintenance is required to change the stones on such hones.